1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a merchandise display in the form of a box-like rack with a security lock for retaining articles, of merchandise against unauthorized removal, the display being particularly useful for but not limited to use with fishing reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed, as in the U.S. Patent to MacMillan, No. 867,966, to provide a lockable display stand of tubular material with struck out hook portions to engage articles to be displayed and with an internally disposed keeper rod, capable of being locked in secured position, and engaging an article in or on the struck out hook portion. The struck out portions, unless of very heavy material, could be bent with a screw driver or the like to release the article in spite of the engagement by the keeper. This structure, also, is limited as to the character of articles to be supported, by the necessity for carrying the article on the hook.
It has also heretofore been proposed, as in the U.S. Patent to Andrews, No. 3,204,362 to mount and secure fishing rods and reels.
Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,749, McDaniel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,288, and Modrey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,050 show typical merchandise displays with locks to prevent pilferage.
The merchandise displays with security locks heretofore available had various shortcomings including lack of security, limitations as to the mounting of the articles to be displayed, excessive cost of manufacture, and restriction as to the location of use.